Suara-suara Pikiran
by seerstella
Summary: Nanao melempar dirinya ke dalam kegelapan, dan Kuon mungkin bisa menjadi cahayanya. Lagi. Untuk Hoist the Colours dan Against Non-Con Challenges. Rated M for safety.


Title: Suara-suara Pikiran

Authoress: Seer M. Anno

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the incredible Sakuraga Mei. I own nothing but the story.

Rating: R

Pairing: Kuon Aikawa/Nanao Shirahane

Summary: Nanao melempar dirinya ke dalam kegelapan, dan Kuon mungkin bisa menjadi cahayanya. Lagi.

Genre: Angst with a hopeful ending? AU.

Warning: Slash, possible OOCness, mentions of rape/non-con

A/N: For _Against Non-consensual Acts _dan _Hoist the Colours Challenge_, kategori _Healthy Relationship_ dengan fokus _aftermath/healing (equal relationship), _dan warna _Orange__ (healing)_. Juga dipersembahkan buat La Moustique,_ a certain_ Putri Gerbong, _a certain interested straight girl_, yang kepengen banget fic ini kelar sampai kepo-kepoin gue di kelas. Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

**Suara-suara Pikiran**

**Seer M. Anno**

* * *

"Dia sakit. Kehujanan kemarin."

_Siapa? Siapa yang bicara di sana itu? Aneki...kah? Pantaskah aku memanggilnya Nee-san seperti biasanya, panggilan sayangku padanya?_

_Pintu terbuka dan aku bisa mendengarnya. Suaranya pelan sekali, dan jauh. Padahal aku sedang berbaring di ranjang, dan ranjangku ada di dekat pintu. _

_Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, semuanya gelap. Apa aku menutup mataku tadi? Apa aku berbaring dengan mata terpejam? _

_Aku tidak tahu, tidak peduli._

_Aku tidak peduli apapun sekarang._

* * *

"Nanao-san? Kau baik-baik saja?"

_Baik? Aikawa, kau itu cerdas, tetapi kenapa pertanyaanmu bodoh sekali? Tetapi kau memang tidak peka kadang-kadang, jadi aku maklum._

_Aku memang harus maklum. Kau masih mau mendatangiku, si manusia rendahan, yang tidur dengan dosennya meskipun dia tidak ingat apapun soal malam itu. Kau baik sekali, dan aku tidak pantas untukmu._

_Tidak akan pernah pantas. Dan mungkin jika kuusir kau, kau takkan mau datang lagi._

_Biarkan aku sendiri dalam kegelapan ini, dan kau akan baik-baik saja. Jangan bodoh, kau orang baik dan aku bukan milikmu lagi. Karena aku bukan orang baik dan takkan pernah menjadi orang baik diantara kegelapan dan mimpi-mimpi mengerikan ini. _

_Kau terlalu baik, Aikawa, kau bisa kuseret jatuh... ke dalam kegelapan dan kesunyian dan mimpi buruk diriku._

_Jangan._

Kuon terpaksa pergi begitu Nanao mengusirnya hari itu.

* * *

"Nanao-san, ini sudah tiga hari."

_Tiga hari? Siapa yang menghitung hari? Diantara semua kegelapan dan ketakutanku, aku jelas tidak bisa. _

_Tapi...sudah tiga hari aku berada di dalam kurungan kegelapan dan mimpi ini?_

_Sudah tiga hari setelah bencana itu, dan kupikir kau takkan mau datang lagi. Mau sampai kapan kau bodoh seperti ini? Mau sampai kapan kau bertindak... _baik_ seperti ini padaku?_

_Mau berapa kali kubilang, kau harus keluar dari sini! Cukup Satonaka-sensei untuk mengisi kegelapan ini, membuatku menjerit._

"Tiga hari sejak kau mengusirku, tetapi aku akan tetap datang."

Nanao mendengar suaranya, yang terdengar pelan seperti bisikan, dan jauh di dalam dirinya dia ingin memberontak dan membiarkan cahaya merasuki dirinya lagi.

_Jangan bodoh. Aku takkan layak untuk itu lagi. Cintaku padamu memang satu kesalahan. Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku._

"Nanao-san, Shirahane-san membawakan makan malammu, dan aku harus bekerja."

_Kaupikir dengan diam di sana aku akan makan?_

"Aku akan datang lagi, Nanao-san."

Nanao merasakan sedikit sentuhan di dahinya, seperti _ciu_—yang ditolak pikirannya yang merasa tidak layak, dan didengarnya langkah-langkah kaki menjauh serta pintu ditutup.

Ketika Kimiko memasuki kamar ketika adiknya sudah tidur, makan malamnya sudah habis. Wanita muda itu hanya menggeleng sedih sebelum membawa piring-piringnya ke luar kamar.

* * *

"Nii-san, ini bodoh sekali."

_Bodoh? Apanya? Entah apa yang kautahu soal kebodohan, Mikado. Kau bilang aku bodoh? Mungkin kau benar. Mungkin aku memang bodoh. Bukan bodoh karena polos seperti Aikawa-kun dan Aikawa-san, kebodohanku lain. Kata orang aku cerdas, namun aku bodoh sekali dan aku tahu itu._

_Aku memberikan hatiku padamu, Aikawa, tetapi aku sudah merusaknya dari awal. Bisakah kuminta supaya kau tidak perlu mencariku lagi? Aku memang bodoh karena terlalu percaya pada diriku sendiri bahwa hatiku sudah sempurna._

_Kiryu-senpai benar. Aku memang aneh. Tidak normal. Kupikir, setelah aku bertemu Aikawa, aku akan bisa membuktikan kalau mantan seniorku itu salah. Ternyata aku salah._

"Aikawa-san sudah berhari-hari kemari hanya untuk menemuimu."

_Kaupikir aku tidak tahu? Kaupikir diantara kegelapan ini aku tidak mendengar sayup-sayup suaranya? Kaupikir aku tidak berusaha mencapainya?_

_Tunggu. Aku memang _tidak_ berusaha. Aku tidak layak mencapainya, hanya tawa Satonaka-sensei yang pantas kudapat. Aku masih mengingat tawanya, meski sudah setahun lebih sejak kami tidur bersama, dan waktu itu aku memang menginginkan dosenku itu._

_Tetapi sewaktu…malam mengerikan itu, entah berapa hari yang lalu, saat aku mabuk dan pingsan, aku sama sekali tidak ingat apapun. Menyedihkan, ya? Di saat aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga diriku—_tubuhku_—untuk Aikawa, kejadian itu menghantamku seperti kereta api berkecepatan tinggi._

"Kau mau jadi apa, Nii-san, begini terus?"

_Mikado. Kau adikku, orang terakhir yang boleh mengasihani abangmu yang hancur ini. Diam. Tutup mulut. Jangan berbicara seperti itu, karena kau manusia yang kuat. Sama seperti Aikawa, kalian berdua kuat dan dingin dan takkan pernah kudengar kalian mengasihani seseorang. _

_Diam, Mikado._

"Aikawa-san akan datang lagi nanti sore. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu, tapi kelihatannya kau takkan makan jika ada orang, jadi kutinggal dulu."

Nanao bisa mendengar kepergian Mikado, dan setelah pintu tertutup rapat, dibukanyalah matanya. Hanya beberapa menit dalam sehari Nanao bisa—_ingin_—melihat cahaya. Diraihnya makan siang yang sudah dingin di atas meja dan dimakannya pelan-pelan.

Ketika Kuon memasuki kamar, Nanao sudah kembali berbaring, matanya kembali terpejam. Nanao mendengar sedikit suara mendesah, dan kesedihan seolah menambah luka di hatinya.

_Aikawa. Kau tidak boleh sedih. Terutama karena diriku. Kau tidak boleh sedih karena aku. Kau bisa mendapat gadis yang semanis mantanmu, buat apa kau disini?_

"Selamat sore, Nanao-san."

_Selamat sore, Aikawa. Suaramu tidak sekecil kemarin-kemarin, tetapi aku masih sulit mendengarnya di antara kegelapan yang (mulai) menenangkan diriku ini. Kau sopan sekali. Kau memang lebih muda dariku, tetapi kau sebetulnya tidak perlu seformal itu. Tetapi aku juga belum bisa memanggil nama depanmu, jadi kita seri._

Pikiran itu membuat Nanao ingin tertawa. Diingatnya satu saat ketika dia begitu sulitnya mengucapkan nama 'Kuon' sehingga membuatnya heboh seperti seorang gadis kecil yang baru pacaran.

Mendadak terdengar seruan pelan, dan Nanao sadar bahwa sesuatu membuat Kuon terkejut, entah apa.

_Ada__ apa, Aikawa? Sayangku, _my darling_ Aikawa. Pantaskah panggilan itu meluncur dari bibirku, setelah apa yang terjadi? Tetapi kau masih memanggilku Nanao-san. Kau manis sekali, aku sangat suka kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu. Seolah kita ini masih seperti dulu. Ingatkah ketika kau pertama memanggilku begitu? Membuatku lepas kendali?_

"Shirahane-san," Nanao dapat mendengar Kuon membuka pintu dan memanggil anak sulung keluarga Shirahane. "Shirahane-san."

Nanao tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kimiko, tetapi dia mendengar apa kata Kuon dan seketika tahu apa yang mengagetkannya. Hal itu juga mengejutkan Kimiko, karena Nanao dapat mendengar seruannya dan langkah kakinya memasuki kamar.

"Nanao-san tersenyum, Shirahane-san."

* * *

"Nanao-san, jam kerjaku berubah lagi, jadi aku baru bisa datang sekarang."

_Kau datang kemari saja sudah keajaiban buatku. Kenapa kau masih mau datang kemari, coba? Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu, dan kau pasti juga tidak mau bicara denganku kalau kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seperti apa cerita di balik bekas gigitan kecil di pahaku itu._

"Aku membawakanmu sedikit makanan. Kau menyukainya waktu kau menginap."

_Kapankah itu? Oh. Waktu itu. Aku ingat, aku ingat._

_Waktu itu pertama kalinya aku menangis di hadapanmu. Kau tahu, kegelapan ini seperti mencekikku kalau kuingat masa itu. Waktu itu dua saudaramu pergi berlibur dan kita sendirian di rumahmu. Kiryu-senpai menghantui mimpiku dan kau berkeras bahwa aku tidak boleh menyiksa diri dengan pikiran-pikiran seperti itu._

_Tetapi, Aikawa, kau tidak mengerti. Aku memang tidak layak untukmu. Pikiran-pikiran itu benar. Kiryu-senpai, manusia yang mengatakannya terang-terangan padaku, juga benar soal itu. Kau tidak boleh memaksa dirimu seperti aku memaksa tidur denganmu waktu kau pertama kali memanggilku Nanao-san._

_Bicara soal itu, itu sudah lama sekali, ya? Aku betul-betul tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berpaling padaku dan memaksaku mengucapkan 'Aku menyukaimu' terang-terangan seperti itu. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kau pertama masuk kuliah. _

_Dan kau menerimanya. Kau menerima_ku_. Dan cintamu menjadi hadiah dan kutukan untukku._

Kuon mengangkat tangan dan mengusap rambut Nanao yang halus. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi berulang kali diurungkannya. Maka Kuon tetap mengusap rambut ungu Nanao dan berlindung di bawah ketenangan kamar itu.

_Aku bisa merasakan tanganmu di rambutku. Tidak sesamar dulu. Mungkin karena pikiranku yang sudah mulai capek dengan kegelapan dan tawa Satonaka-sensei yang sesekali terdengar. Aku ingin sekali menolakmu, tetapi pikiranku sepertinya tidak setuju, dan aku sudah capek mempertahakan tembok kegelapan ini._

_Tapi, Aikawa, kau anak yang jujur. Beritahu aku, bagaimana rasanya melihatmu lagi? Apakah kau akan tetap mencintaiku seperti yang pernah kauucapkan keras-keras di ruang kelas kosong itu? Bagaimana rasanya membiarkan bayangan wajahmu masuk lagi dalam otakku?_

_Aku tidak berani, Aikawa. Aku memang pengecut, dan ratusan kata-kata yang Kiryu-senpai ucapkan padaku waktu itu, setelah dia bangkit dari ranjangku dan berpakaian, benar adanya. Aku lebih suka berlindung dalam kegelapan ini dan menjaga hatiku yang sudah rusak dibanding membiarkanmu melihatnya. Hatiku yang rusak, maksudku._

Kuon berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya mengusap rambut Nanao ketika _handphone_nya bergetar dalam saku. Dengan satu tangan diambilnya dan sebelahnya tetap mengusap rambutnya. "Halo?"

Nanao tidak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakannya. Tak lama, dia berhenti mengusap rambut Nanao. Benar-benar berhenti kali ini. Nanao dapat mendengarnya berdiri. Hal yang tidak diduganya adalah bisikan di dekat telinganya.

"Towa mendadak sakit, Nanao-san, dan aku harus menjaganya. Aniki lembur."

_Oke, Aikawa. Cepat sembuh buat Aikawa-kun. Cepat sembuh untuknya, anak itu baik meskipun kepolosannya keterlaluan. Cepat sembuh untuknya, karena dia luar biasa penting bagimu._

Kuon sedang memakai jaketnya ketika Nanao mengeluarkan suara seperti berdeguk. Dia menoleh dan melihat Nanao membuka mulutnya, dan dia seperti membeku di tempat.

"Ce-cepat…s-s-sembuh." Suara Nanao luar biasa serak, dan dia masih belum membuka matanya, tetapi itu sudah cukup.

"Terima kasih, Nanao-san." Diciumnya kening Nanao penuh sayang. "Aku pergi dulu."

_Pergilah, Aikawa. Aku mencintaimu._

* * *

"Nanao-kun."

_Jangan panggil aku Nanao-kun. Kau mengingatkanku akan malam mengerikan itu. Satonaka-sensei selalu memanggilku Nanao-kun. Tetapi ini Nagahisa Aikawa-san, abang Aikawa, dan aku tahu aku takkan bisa melakukan apapun terhadap panggilan itu._

_Hai, Aikawa-san. Kau pasti tidak tahu kakakku menyukaimu. Untuk apa kau kemari, ngomong-ngomong? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal hubungan kami. Sudah lama sekali sejak kami mulai berpacaran, dan sebulan lebih sejak malam mengerikan itu, dan kau baru kemari sekarang?_

"Kuon sedang bekerja, tetapi aku ingin mengunjungimu. Jangan bilang dia, ya?"

_Hmph. Untuk apa, lagipula? Kami tak lagi berhubungan, meski Aikawa masih datang setiap hari._

"Aku kemarin melihat kalian berdua waktu menjemput Kuon. Dan Shirahane-san memberitahukannya padaku."

_Jadi kau baru sadar? Aku jadi ingin menggodamu, Aikawa-san. Sekarang kau mau bilang apa? Kalau adikmu tidak pantas bersama manusia hancur sepertiku? Aikawa sudah bilang dia mencintaiku, tetapi apalah artinya itu setelah malam itu. Dan dia belum mengucapkannya lagi sejak insiden di kelas waktu itu._

_Mungkin dia sudah lupa._

"Aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu."

_Hah?_

"Kuon jadi lebih… bahagia denganmu." Nagahisa tertawa sendiri, dan tidak sadar ketika Nanao menggerakkan tangannya sedikit.

_Yang benar saja. Mana mung—_

_Hei. Tunggu._

_Mungkin kau ada benarnya juga, Aikawa-san. Aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum kecuali pada kalian, saudara-saudaranya, dan padaku._

"Bahkan aku yang… polos ini bisa melihatnya. Jujur, aku takut melihatmu. Tetapi Kuon menyukaimu, dan aku harus maklum." Nagahisa menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu—"

_Baguslah._

"—tetapi kau tidak bahagia. Shirahane-san bilang begitu, Mikado-kun bilang begitu juga. Kuon juga tidak bahagia, aku bisa melihat itu." Nagahisa berhenti sebentar dan menghela napas sekali lagi. "Tetapi sesuatu yang besar sudah terjadi, dan kumohon, kembalilah seperti dulu, Nanao-kun."

_Kau baik sekali, Aikawa-san, tetapi kuragukan itu._

"Kubawakan sedikit masakan rumah kami, mungkin kau akan menyukainya. Aku harus pergi, sampai ketemu lagi, Nanao-kun."

Lalu dia pergi, meninggalkan sebuah kesan baru mengenainya dalam hati Nanao.

_Mungkin dia tidak sepolos yang kuduga._

Entah kenapa, pikiran itu membuatnya ingin tertawa, maka tertawalah dia dalam kegelapannya itu. Yang tidak diketahuinya adalah Nagahisa masih berdiri dekat pintu dan mendengarya. Tersenyum lebar, pria duapuluh empat tahun itu berlari turun tangga, mencari Kimiko untuk menyampaikan berita baik itu.

* * *

Kuon datang lagi malam itu, dan Nanao sedang makan. Makanan yang dibuat Nagahisa memang selalu enak.

"Nanao-san."

Nanao mengerjap memandangnya, terutama karena lampu dari luar menerangi kamar yang redup itu. Dia melempar mangkuknya ke lantai dan melompat ke ranjangnya, bersiap untuk menarik diri lagi, dan Kuon tidak mau membiarkannya.

"Nanao-san!"

_Tutup mulut, Aikawa! Aku harus pergi, Satonaka-sensei sudah tertawa-tawa lagi dalam kegelapan itu, dan aku harus mendatanginya!_

"Buka matamu, Nanao-san!" Kuon menggengam bahu Nanao—pertama kalinya, sejak peristiwa mengerikan itu, Kuon menyentuh tubuh Nanao yang lain selain rambutnya—dan mulai mengguncangnya.

_Diam, diam, diam!_

"Kumohon!"

Nanao membeku dalam goncangan Kuon. Kekagetannya ketika mendengar Kuon memohon membuatnya lupa pada kegelapan dan tawa Satonaka di dalam sisi kepalanya.

"Nanao-san," Kuon akhirnya berkata.

_Lembut benar suaramu, Aikawa. Kau serius mau memanggilku dengan nada penuh… sayang seperti itu? Tetapi suaramu lembut dan keras di saat yang sama. Aku tak lagi mendengar sayup-sayup, suaramu bagaikan teriakan di telingaku._

Nanao menatap Kuon dengan mata nanar, dan tangannya mulai bergetar. Kuon mendudukannya perlahan dan kembali mengusap rambutnya.

_Kau baik sekali, Aikawa. Tanganmu masih sama seperti biasanya._

"Aku baru saja bicara pada pimpinan kampus. Izumi punya teman anak Hukum. Mereka lebih bisa berdebat soal ini daripadaku."

_Oh. Oh. Oh. Beranikah aku berharap…?_

"Satonaka takkan menyentuhmu lagi, Nanao-san."

Seketika itu juga, kegelapan dalam kepala Nanao pecah seluruhnya, dirobek-robek oleh cahaya yang sudah lama ingin masuk. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata Nanao, dan buru-buru diangkatnya tangan untuk menutupinya.

"Kau!" jeritnya serak, mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. "Untuk apa kau disini?! Sudah kubilang aku minta putus! Kenapa kau harus terus seperti ini?!"

_Kau bisa mendapat gadis manapun yang kausukai, dan kau malah disini bersamaku!_

"Kau bisa mendapat gadis manapun yang kausukai, dan kau malah disini bersamaku!"

"Nanao-san…"

Isakan Nanao memenuhi kamar itu, dan dia berhasil juga berkata-kata diantara tangisnya yang memilukan itu. "Aku… aku…"

_Aku lebih rendah dari apapun. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi tubuhku sendiri._

"Aku… tidak bi-bisa melindungi tubuhku sendiri…"

Kuon mendengarkannya dengan tenang. Matanya agak menyipit ketika Nanao berkeras bahwa tubuhnya hanyalah satu-satunya yang bisa diberikannya pada Kuon, tetapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Nanao-san," panggilnya sekali lagi ketika Nanao sudah berhenti bicara sebelum menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Nanao mencengkeram jaket yang dipakai Kuon kuat-kuat sampai kuku-kukunya membentuk bekas-bekas bulan sabit kecil di telapak tangannya.

"Itu tidak benar, sama sekali tidak benar. Itu mungkin pikirmu, tetapi kau salah besar."

"Ai-aikawa?" Nanao terbatuk ketika mengucapkan nama itu. Setelah sekian lama berada dalam kegelapan, dan mengucapkan nama si personifikasi cahaya penyelamatnya memberikan kelegaan besar dalam dirinya.

Kuon mengusap kepala dan punggung kekasihnya yang masih terus bergetar. "Aku mencintaimu, Nanao-san."

Nanao menjerit, suaranya lemah dan serak karena lama tidak dipakai. Jeritannya penuh keputusasaan dan kelegaan di saat yang sama.

_Aikawa, kau tidak lupa. Kau mencintaiku? Mimpi apa aku semalam?_

"Aku mencintaimu, Nanao-san." Kuon mengulang, dan Nanao mengulang jeritannya pula, kelegaan semakin banyak membanjir dalam dirinya seperti air terjun. "Aku mencintai segalanya tentang dirimu. Dirimu yang rapuh, dirimu yang kuat dan keras kepala, dirimu yang tidak ekspresif, dan ribuan hal lainnya. Aku mencintai segalanya tentang dirimu, Nanao-san."

Nanao tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk menjerit atau menangis. Dia hanya mengubur wajahnya di bahu Kuon dan terisak-isak pelan.

"Kau harus lebih percaya diri, Nanao-san." Kuon berkata lagi sambil terus mengusap kepala dan punggung Nanao, merasakan gemetarnya berkurang. "Kau takkan boleh lagi berpikir bahwa aku hanya menyukai tubuhmu, karena itu kebohongan terbesar yang pernah kaukatakan pada dirimu sendiri. Kau akan menjadi satu-satunya yang akan kupeluk seperti ini. Kau dengar aku, Nanao-san?"

_Ya. Ya, aku mendengarmu. Aku mendengarmu jelas sekali. Sangat jelas sehingga aku yakin aku tak lagi bermimpi atau berada dalam kegelapan itu._

Nanao hanya mengangguk, tidak lagi bisa bicara.

"Ingatlah itu, Nanao-san." Kuon melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu dan memberi ciuman pada bibir Nanao _yang kot_—, mereguk rasa yang lama mereka rindukan. Nanao terlonjak, tetapi tidak melawan.

"Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Nanao-san."

Nanao kembali jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, dan mereka menghabiskan malam itu bersama. Keduanya tahu bahwa jalan mereka masih panjang. Nanao takkan sembuh begitu saja, dan Kuon masih punya banyak hal untuk dikerjakan soal masalah ini. Selain itu, kakak Aragaki, sahabat Kuon, bersedia menjadi pengacara Nanao jika dia ingin menuntut Satonaka.

Tetapi, selama kegelapan itu tidak menyerang Nanao, dan cahaya atas nama Kuon Aikawa ada di sampingnya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

**FIN.**

* * *

A/N: Wew. Ngebut ini.

FYI. Soal panggilan, kan Kuon dan Nanao anak kedua dari keluarga mereka (Shirahane: Kimiko, Nanao, Mikado. Aikawa: Nagahisa, Kuon, Towa) jadinya mereka kalau mau manggil gampang. Yang lebih tua ditambah '-san' yang muda tambahin '-kun'. Sebetulnya Nagahisa manggil Nanao 'Shirahane-kun', tapi karena dicocokin jadinya 'Nanao-kun'. #apa

Dipersembahkan buat semua pembaca 2 festival ini, dan juga buat La Moustique. Meski agak kurang bagus, tapi moga-moga suka! :D


End file.
